


Hooded Pairs

by Writerofideas



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofideas/pseuds/Writerofideas
Summary: (NEW TAKE ON STORY, please read another story titled "Rose Leaf".)An Alternate Universe of RWBY in the modern world but with Remnant acceptions and Fate crossover.Ruby Rose is an average 15 year old preparing to participate in the next Holy Grail War, as a Magi still in training, she fights to stay alive with a Hero by her side. But Ruby is distracted by her Servant and his apparent lack of any of the traits she's read about how a hero is in general. Fair and Honor isn't in this guy's motto, and if it'll keep his dork of a Master alive, he'll choose his tactics over his own Pride.





	1. Green like Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea just came to me. My first story posted in Archive. Would appreciate some feebacks.

“Silver and iron to the origin.” The words were said, a beginning to accept her official role. “Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone.”  
  
Melted Gems slips through her grip, smalls drops splats against the floor, the Summoning Circle drains them and like water flowing through cracks, light flows across the lines of the circle.  
  
“The ancestor is my great master Schneenerg.” She stops, her head tilted, both hands grips to the book, the remnants of the melted gems staining the book’s cover, “Shweenorg? Swei-”  
  
A bark escapes. “Not you Zwei.” The Corgi called to waved his little tail before firmly sitting back down. Ruby closes in on the word, like a truly difficult message to decipher, “How do you say that? Ugh, I wish Uncle Qrow was here.”  
  
She repeated the words and pronounce it until she finally said, “Schweinorg.” A satisfied accomplishment, but because of the chants halt, the effects of the Summoning Circle fades, and she is to start for the beginning.  
  
Ruby hopes that she will not have to use more magical gems, her Uncle Qrow explained that materials like these are hard to come by because of his narrow relationship with the Mage Associations.  
  
She starts again, “Silver and iron to the origin.” She grins excitedly when the Summoning Circle went active again, “Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.” Ruby would have pumped her fist but she continues, determined not to mess this up again.  
  
“The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.” The faint hum rings in her ears, a growing vibration driven through her veins.  
  
“Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Repeat every five times. Simply, shatter once filled.” The Summoning Circle became more alive, bright aura rises from the ritual, the vibrations in her circuits increasing.  
  
“I announce. Your self is under me, my fate is in your weapon. In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.” The surroundings shook, affecting the objects into moving beyond their placement and falling off the shelves, Ruby knew she had to put everything back together or else her father and sister will question why the basement is such a mess.  
  
“Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world.” A burning feel to her backhand like a hot plate is set there, Ruby had to grab her wrist to still it.  
  
This was it, the moment she had been training for, into the Holy Grail War with a Heroic Spirit by her side. Into the War her mother died during. “You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of restraints, protector of the balance ―――!”  
  
She was blinded. Maybe she shouldn't have stared into the powerful brightness. With the amount of power the Summoning Circle expanded, Ruby fell back and clutched to her burning hand repeatedly saying, "Ow ow ow ow, this is a lot a more painful than Uncle Qrow said it would." Zwei was also thrown back with a many barks until he crashed into some wooden box, he's a tough dog so Ruby knows he's alright. The girl grunts as she gets back up, her vision was a little hazy, and there was a weight to her arm which connects to the hand that bears her Command Seals. Dusts of dirt fills the room and Ruby coughs, she waves them away from her, trying to find her way back to where she once stood, "I can't see anything..."  
  
Her palm hit something, like somebody's chin, "Hey! Watch it!" Ruby recoiled, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I didn't see-" Her vision returns, and she gasped, the dust also had settled.  
  
Someone is standing on the Summoning Circle, she had done it, she summoned a Servant.  
  
Reading about heroes ever since she was a little girl, the Noble, Brave, and Kind, someone who fought for what was right, she's fascinated and inspired by them, so to see standing before her a Heroic Spirit, her jaw had dropped before she started grinning, now sincerely wishing Qrow to be here at this moment to see that she successfully summoned a Hero.  
  
The Servant clad in Lincoln green, his hood conceals his eyes but Ruby sees orange strands of his hair, his cloak hiding most of his form but through an opening she sees him wearing grassy green light-armor, dark green pants and brown hunting boots. A nimble Servant than, like how Ruby is with her speed. The Servant rubs his chin, “Sheesh, you think you can get a better introduction, not that I care for anything formal but I don't expect to get hit either.”

"Oh my gosh..." Ruby looks at her Command Seals and back at the Servant, she ignored the shift the man in green made at her widened gaze on him, "I just summoned...a Servant!" She hopped and cheered, “Oh I really wish Uncle Qrow was here to see this! I just did the summoning on my own!”

‘Got a live one here’, the Servant thought to himself. “Hey, kid.”

At his call, Ruby remembered the Servant she is celebrating about is still in the room. Dropping back down to the ground, she faces her Servant, straightening her back to feign imposing but it only seem to make herself stiff, and greets him with a wave, "Oh, Hi! I'm Ruby Rose! I'm a freshman, also a Magi in training..."  
  
She pauses, wasn't there suppose to be a question asked by the Servant first? She internally deflated, worried that she messed up proper procedures, she had forgotten something so simple as "Are you my Master?" Which her response would be "Yes, but let's drop the Master title" because Ruby isn't at all comfortable with a title like that, team leader sure but certainly nothing so off-putting as Master. Like in return she is suppose to call her Servant 'Servant', or call Zwei 'dog', and that doesn't sit well for her.  
  
But that's not the issue here, Ruby straightens her back, hoping to correct herself, "Uh, so, what's your name? Er, your class name. Well, I mean you can tell both. Class name and true name."  
  
The Servant stares, and Ruby's feet shift at the short moment of silence, uncomfortable. The Servant then huffed, grinning, did he laughed she wondered. "I sure am meeting one jumpy rose." To her relief, the Servant greeted with a wave also, "Names Archer. So at that earlier celebration, from what I heard, I'm guessing you're my Master?" He hadn't expected to be summoned by a kid, well she looks to be in her teens but from his brief moment of listening to her, she's definitely still a kid in mind. The Grail sure isn't picky in its contestants.  
  
Ruby nodded enthusiastically, "Yep! That's me! The Master! Oh but you can just call me Ruby. So I guess I should call you Archer then. That means you wield a bow." She looks down and noted the weapon attached to his arm, "Is that a crossbow? Neat! Bows are pretty cool - I'm kind of a weapon fanatic. I guess when I think about it, being an Archer really suits me. But I can be just as good in melee. Although, does this mean you can't do melee? What's your stats? Wait, am I already suppose to know your stats? This is kind of my first time and I...well...I..." She rubs her arm while the Servant stares at her. Ruby has a habit of rambling, quite a bit opposing to her lack of social skills - not as a shy person, but is just so open and honest that she can't really pick up social cues.  
  
Ruby smiled sheepishly before she clears her throat, and offers her hand, "Anyway, nice to meet you. Let's do our best in this war together." The Archer looked at the hand and accepted it. It seems he has made pact with an oddball of a Master, not something he would call a good thing with her clear lack of experience in something such as war or perhaps fighting in general.  
  
"Well, our pact is set." The Archer said, "Now, for our next important order of business...you got any alchohol around?"  
  
Ruby blinked, "Um...there might be something in the fridge." To her surprise, the Archer pats her head and walks pass her.  
  
"I'll start there then. We can deal with the war stuff later, so get yourself prepared.”  
  
Ruby fixes her hair, "Um, thanks."  
  
Archer waved his hand dismissively, "Save that for when we win."  
  
A bark escapes and Archer looks at the boxes in question, "Oh, that's my dog. Come out Zwei, meet my partner!" Ruby pats her knees, oblivious to Archers puzzled look to her.  
  
The Corgi pops out from the box and hurries to Ruby where he is greeted with an affectionate petting, the corgi noticed the man in green and walks four-legged to him with a tongue sticking out. Archer didn't look amuse.  
  
"He's really friendly," Ruby watches as Archer seems to lack any interest, how can nobody find Zwei adorable? "I guess...I'll show you upstairs, then."  
  
Archer watches as his young Master heads up stairs. The moment she had her back turned, Archer knelt down and petted the dog, Zwei was about to bark happily when Archer made a shushing motion, "Don't start barking now, I'm not a fan of noisy animals." In truth, he did not wish for Ruby to see him have a liking to the dog the instant he saw the corgi. To the Servant's surprise, Zwei actually listened and closed his mouth, "...You're a smart dog, aren't you?" Zwei refrained from barking happily, and instead he puts both paws on his leg.  
  
"Archer?" Ruby looks down from the stairs, wondering why Archer isn't following yet. The Servant immediately responded, "Your dog is all over me, isn't he house trained or something?" Zwei tilts his head in confusion as Archer subtly pets behind his ears which the corgi panted in enjoyment.  
  
“He's really sweet though, or, do you even like dogs?”

Archer stands up, “You're asking if I like this slobbery mutt? Well that's not really important right now, where do you keep the bottle?” He heads for the girl, the corgi following behind.

“In the kitchen, over here!”

Ruby sat down on a wooden chair as the Archer searches through the fridge, a thin grin appears as he takes the bottle of alcohol out. “So, what are you gonna do with that bottle?”

Apparently the girl had no clue, the Archer answered, “Have a drink, of course. Only for grown ups but I had this about your age, so if you're in for a piercing headache the next day…”

“Um, I'm kind of underage,” Ruby states.

“Good, I wasn't planning on sharing.” He gets a shot glass cup and sat on the counter, they were a couple of feet apart, facing each other. “So how old are you kid?”

“Fifteen.” Ruby answers, sitting unsurely in her chair, the Servant noted this and points it out, “Hey, relax, like I said, we can have a talk with the war another time. If you're in a rush I can try and catch up but don't expect me to do it in an instant, and too much work can turn into a bad habit for your health.” He gulps down the glass of sake. Ruby is reminded of her uncle.

“Right, sorry it’s just, this is my first time meeting a hero.” Ruby smiled shyly, “Ever since I was a little girl, my sister Yang would tell me stories about heroes and monsters. I actually want to be like those heroes, someone who would fight for what was right and protect people who couldn't protect themselves!”

Ruby's smile dropped when the Archer nearly dropped his glass, slipping from his one hand but catching it quickly with the other while still holding the bottle, he seemed to be caught quite off-guard for some reason. He sat up as if nothing had just happened and his hidden eyes met Ruby's silver ones, “That’s a bit much to say.”

“I don't think so,” Ruby said, not questioning why Archer said that, “I mean, being a police officer is one thing, but a hero is so much more romantic! And also, reading stories with all those happy endings, I'm hoping we all will have one too.”

Because of his hood, Ruby couldn't see Robin cringe, “You're serious…” Well, this is definitely a problem, and hard to listen plus watch, he would laugh if he could but the girl was so sincere it wasn't even that funny, well, life does have a thing of being more of a pain than it does with all it's funny parts. “You're fifteen aren't you? Aren't you a little old to think that happy endings are an actual thing?”

That caught Ruby off-guard, she recovered quickly and then responded, “Well, it's not a pretty world, but that's why there are people doing their best out there. To make it better.”

“...Well if you can survive this war, you can try as you might in making the world ‘better’." He wrly states, but unnoticed by the girl, "But here's the thing kid, neither are gonna be that easy or quick.” He takes one last drink before tossing it into the sink with a clang, “Now, let's start about the war.”

Ruby thought over Robin's advice before nodding excitedly, “Right, so, Archer, you're definitely a distant attacker.”

“Pretty much." Robin answered. Ruby then adds, “So with a crossbow, you can definitely fire more than one shot at a time. Quick reloading so,” Ruby mumbled through the many ups of his weapon’s advantage, calculating a formidable plan in her mind, but before she can go on, Archer spoke.

“Ah, but first, aren't you forgetting something?”

Ruby blinked, the Archer held back a sigh, “Well, you called me Archer like, what, you think that's my real name?”

“...Oh!” Ruby ought to slap her own forehead, “I almost forgot!”

‘Yeah this kid is gonna get in a lot of trouble,’ Robin noted.

Ruby's feet shuffled slightly, “So, what's your true name?”

“I gave up my real name long ago, I’m just one of the somebodies whose taken the name Robin Hood.”

“...oh.” Ruby should have assumed that the Servant before her dressed like a man up in green and looking not at all something that would qualified as a knight, the character Robin Hood in her opinion is a very confusing person, he steals from the rich to give to the poor and while Ruby is all about giving, stealing is wrong, though she definitely got that Robin Hood isn't a morally bad character but is a man who does criminal deeds, with the knights in the stories were displayed as the bad guy, admittedly, it's not one of Ruby's favorites.

“Some let down, huh?”

Ruby fumbles at Robin's comment, “N-no! I didn't mean to sound it like that, I mean yeah I did expected something else but we're a pair now and I'm not complaining, I managed to summon someone and that's really good!”

As the girl continues, Robin is given more an insight to his Master; hopeful, innocent, and with an ambition to help and a sense to protect people, it made Robin Hood feel queasy - not at all from drinking the sake. Like it actually almost physically hurt him when his Master started going on about fairy tales and how they can come true.

The girl is, to be frank, a kid who probably hasn't really comprehended the role she's in - with her current attitude of course he would question. Chipper and socially unprofessional which can come out as awkwardness, the words said that she is a Magi in training is all the warning signs he needed to know that she wouldn't have survived long against other professional magicians, if they were lucky maybe she would come across other Masters who are also just becoming a novice as well, but Robin isn't a blind optimist, so it's settled to take out the Masters first.

Using traps, tricks, and any underhanded methods is what the Archer specializes in, and with the girl obviously being such a goodie goodie she'll probably not be so fond of his methods, but maybe if he can show her the pros of it she may stop complaining, but with her going on about heroes and what she was obviously referring to as the honorable warrior ideals, this will be difficult, and Archer hates that such things exist but that is life. Now here's him hoping that by winning this war, his young Master would learn the truth about her fairy tale ideals, that they're simply just made up to enlighten the world and it's harshness. Not to say that it's all bad, but it's better to not go in blind.

In his musings, Robin almost couldn't believe that Ruby's still spouting some apology and excuse, being a thankless hero until his death, he found this so unnecessary and far too long. “Geez kid, at least talk a little slower. And don't make the effort of a speech for a simple question.”

Ruby stopped, and looked down in embarrassment, Robin wasn't one who would just be listened to so he only felt a quick dash of guilt before adding, “Look, just a yes or no will do. We still got other things to talk about.” He wouldn't be one to openly work so hard but with how much of a novice his Master his, he has to pick up her gear when she's trying to.

Ruby picked her head up, taking in her Servant’s words, and smiled, “Right.”

Robin hadn't been one to be agreed with, so this actually felt a little easier for him. Of course, this also means she trusts him even though they only just met, and that's not good in his opinion. Trusting, and too oblivious, faults which Robin spots and will have to keep an eye on her in case any potential enemy would take that to their advantage.

‘It looks like I gotta teach her how to be a proper Master,’ so thought the Archer, scratching his head. He is by far a terrible pick, but somebody's got to keep his own Master alive.

Ruby began to say something, but then a sound of the door closing followed by a voice reaches them.

“I'm home!” Ruby paled at the sound of Yang entering her house. One of the few people she does not want to find out that a certain little sister is participating a secret war.


	2. Green Like Leaves Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little misunderstanding, a promised reassurance, a trip into the forest at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this story was suppose to be fluff but then a whole plot bloomed in my mind. I'd appreciate some feedbacks. Thank you.

Ruby didn't understand, how could Yang be home already? She was sure there was still an hour left until her sunny sister would return, but then one look at the clock in the kitchen and then comparing it with the clock she remembered from the basement, she realized, in utter distraught, that the hour in the basement clock was behind the actual current time that is shown in her kitchen. She remembered being told by her dad to change the time in the basement, but Ruby had forgotten due to her focus for the summoning.  
  
"OH my GOSH!" Ruby both screamed and whispered, a double reaction over her own screw up and the second is simply because she did not want to make such a ruckus that Yang would come into the kitchen to see what was wrong. Whispering in haste, she says to the Archer "Yang doesn't know I'm in a war, I'll keep her distracted, quick, hide!" She gets up and, quite quickly, heads for the kitchen door. Archer is still in possession to his laid-back self, although the news of having an unknowledged family member yet he was summoned in the home really shows his Master's rookie level. Really now, he wonders who's been prepping her for this war?  
  
'Great, got a lot more on my plate than I actually would want.' The Archer silently groaned before vanishing to his Spirit Form.  
  
"Yang!" Ruby greets her sister with an overly stretched smile, hiding her Command Seals behind her back, "It's good to see you again! How was your day with your friends?"  
  
"Pretty good, a couple of guys tried to ruin it for us, but you know how that was handled." Yang punched her other palm as a way to explain what occurred with those troublemakers before she hugs her little sister, "How about you? What have you been doing all day?"  
  
"Oh, you know, just, boring stuff. Regular stuff." She nodded at the next words, "Totally normal stuff."  
  
Yang noted the oddness in Ruby but responded "I bet you would have more fun if you make some friends, you should of gone with me, I could have helped you find a bud."  
  
"Yang, I'm still adjusting; moving to a new city, to a new school two years ahead. It's all really weird for me."  
  
"You'll get the hang of it, or actually, with me along, you'll get the yang of it." Yang sets her bag aside as Ruby lets out a "Bleh" in response to her pun.  
  
"Well I'm up for something sweet, is there any ice cream-" As Yang heads for the kitchen, Ruby blocks her path with her arms spread, "Uh, wait, there's-there's no more ice cream. I ate it all."  
  
Yang's eyebrow quirked, "The whole bucket?"  
  
"Uh...yeah."  
  
"Must of got one heck of a brain freeze."  
  
"Uhuh." Ruby nodded. "I definitely regretted it."  
  
Yang shrugged, "Well I'm sure there's something else I can eat." She began but Ruby backed up until she became like a new door for the openway to the kitchen.  
  
"Um, nope, I...ate that too..."  
  
"...Okay, what are you hiding?"  
  
Ruby prompted to look offended, "WHAT?! No! There's nothing to hide, just-just don't go in there yet." At Yang's lack of action, Ruby then added, "Y-You know I could use some advice in how to meet people, I mean I'm not exactly shy but the students at the new school are two years ahead of me and-!"  
  
Yang poked Ruby's sides and the girl, tickled, laughed and protected the assaulted spot by covering them with her arms, this however led to an opening and Yang easily enters the kitchen. "NO WAIT! I can...explain..." Ruby sees no Archer, relieved to see that he had hid himself, but where was he she wondered.  
  
And that's when she remembered, Servants can change into their Spirit form, Ruby smacked her forehead before putting it down quickly when Yang looks back at her.  
  
"Uh, was uncle Qrow here?" Yang points at the opened bottle of sake. Ruby shook her head, "Was...dad...?"  
  
"No! I...I was moving some stuff in the fridge, I had to take the bottle out, it was unclogged and I accidently spilled it." Ruby shifted and avoided eye-contact. "I was gonna clean it up, I didn't want anyone to see the mess..."  
  
"Oh. No worries, accidents happens all the time." Yang looks around, "So where did you spill?"  
  
"Oh, I...already cleaned it up."  
  
"Huh, thought you said-wait." Yang looks into the sink, "Is that a shot glass?!" Rubys breath is caught.  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"Ruby, please tell me uncle Qrow really did came."  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
"...Oh my God."  
  
"Y-Yang-"  
  
"Ok I know I'd encourage the 'go for it' attitude but this is crossing a huge boundary."  
  
"W-Wait-"  
  
"I'm telling you now, it's not worth getting a hang-over. Who's the guy that got you to drinking? I'll beat them up for trying to get my baby sister sick!"  
  
"I wasn't gonna drink it! I swear! I-I-I, um, hold on-"  
  
"You've seen Uncle Qrow at his worst, we couldn't even tip-toe out of bed before he started complaining. You really want to end up like that? I know I sound so much like what Dad would say but-"  
  
"Smell!" Yang pauses at the seemingly random word, "I-I was just gonna smell it, you know, see why Qrow likes it so much?" Ruby rubs her neck.  
  
"...That's not how this will look to Dad, he is seriously going to ground you for life."  
  
"Please don't tell him! Yang I swear I wasn't gonna drink! I didn't even taste it at all!" Ruby gasped when she hears the sound of the door opening.  
  
"I'm home!" Their father calls out.  
  
Ruby looks to get older sister with pleading eyes, Yang didn't need to hear a word before she acted, turning the little valve of the sink and letting the water fall from the faucet and clean out the few drops of alcohol from the glass. "Go hold him back!" Yang whispers and directs to the living room. Ruby hurries and greeted her father the same way she greeted her sister.  
  
"Hi dad!" Ruby took Yang's advice literally and hugs her father, stopping him as he carries bags of groceries, "How was your day?”

“Same as always, a little rough but I always handle it.” Tai patted his youngest daughter's hair, he tried to continue but Ruby held around his waist firmly, “Uh, how about you?”

“Oh, it's been...good.” Ruby decided to be frank and say that it has been good in summoning her Servant, so long as she doesn't get into that detail. “Sounds like it.” Tai takes another step, basically dragging Ruby along, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah! I'm just happy to see you home!” Ruby tightens her hold, “Can you tell me what exactly went through your day?”

“Um, maybe later. Is your sister home yet?”

“Right here!” Yang walks into the living room, giving a quick wink to Ruby, signaling she had washand put away the evidence and the youngest sighed in relief. “So. What's for dinner?"

“Only the best your own dad can make,” He pulls out a frozen pizza box, “Take these to the kitchen you two.” The sisters accepted to help their father carry a few bags - Ruby ensures to have her Seals by covered by the straps - and they head for the other room, however, Ruby stopped when she finds her father not following them, “Dad, where are you going?”

“Just gonna drop some stuff in the basement.”

Ruby lets go of the bags, “I-I can do it!” She hurries and grabs one bag just as her father pushes the already open door.

“Something wrong?” Tai raises an eyebrow before going down the stairs, hadn't noticed that Ruby had took him of the bags and she ended up being dragged without preparing herself, “No wait!” She would have fell if Tai didn't catch her, “Whoa there! What's going on?”

Ruby began thinking of the many excuses she can poorly give, or at least convince her father that she wasn't into anything weird, until she looked down at the basement and saw no summoning circle. Ruby blinked.

“You act like there's something you don't want me to see.” Tai said.

“I...forgot to change the time down here.”

Tai looked at the clock and scratches his head, “Well that's nothing to get so worked up about,” he helps Ruby stand, “Go back and help your sister, ok?”

“uh, right…” Ruby leaves, and met her sister soon after, the blonde brawler have a quizzed look to the youngest sister.

“Were you being sarcastic?” She ask in a teasing tone. Seeing how Ruby freaked out the first time, the second time it happened almost seem like a joke to Yang.

“....yes?” Ruby made sure to have the questioning answer sound faint.

* * *

After dinner, Ruby heads straight for her room and faceplants into her bed, groaning. As much as she wants to just sleep through the entire night, she had to speak with her new partner. Picking her head up, pulling her pillow to a hug, she focuses her trained ability to communicate with her Servant through telepathy.

_“Archer?”_

Her Servant answered, _“I got to say kid, you really suck at lying.”_ Ruby pressed her forehead into her pillow, she did not want to be reminded of her attempt, even if she brought some suspicions towards herself, it’s not as if her dad and sister would rightly guess the truth about her quirkier-than-usual behavior. And couldn't her Servant be more sensitive? _“I also noticed how you try to keep your sister from the kitchen, you know a Servant could actually disappear, right?”_ He implied the Spirit Form he is currently in.

_“Of course I knew...I just kind of forgot for a second…”_

A moment of silent, _“That kind of basic knowledge isn’t so easy to forget, if it is then for our enemies in this war we can worry about them a little less.”_

 _“I wasn't expecting Yang to come home ok?! And I couldn't think of anything good about the sake which_ you _drank. Now my sister thinks I’m turning into our uncle!”_

 _“Sounds like some family member…”_ At Ruby's groan, the Archer added _“Well I would apologize if I had gotten the info earlier. But hey, it all worked out. Good thing I managed to clean up that summoning circle before your dad and sister saw it.”_

 _“So it was you…”_ Ruby falls silent in her mind, she pushes herself up and say on her knees, _“Listen. I know that I don't seem like someone who's ready for this war, it all just happened in a rush,_ ” ironic for a girl who prefers to take action the minutes she sees a chance, _“But I swear, I know what being a Master is all about and the Holy Grail War. Tonight, when dad and Yang goes to sleep, I want to show you something outside, and from there, I'll prove to you that I can be a capable and reliable Master.”_

There was a moment of no answer, just when Ruby was about to call him again, Robin responded, “ _Ah. I don't really care how good you can be, sure you could use some more experience and maybe keep your notes with you, but the fact is you're the Master, and I'm the Servant. It doesn't matter how prepared or the few times you trip, at least you know about the war, and as a Servant it's my job to hear what you got to say.”_

 _“...Is that really all there is?”_ Ruby questioned.

_“It's that simple.”_

Ruby shuffled uncomfortably, even listening this from a Servant she couldn't just accept it, _“But, you have a say in it too. You're fighting in this war with me. I don't just want this to a Servant follows Master without question, I should also hear you out.”_

_“....Man are you a novice.”_

Ruby frowned in confusion. _“What?”_

 _“Nevermind.”_ And the Archer left it as that. Though Ruby would like to question more, she had to get prepare for tonight.

* * *

Ruby tiptoed out of her room, she carefully checks her sister's bedroom and her dad's, both occupant are sound asleep, she gathered all her things in a bag, and exits her house.

They were on the outskirts of a forest, at the sight of it, she hears Archer,  _"Ha. The wilderness just never leaves me alone..."_

_"You lived in a forest?"_

_"Yeah. All my life."_

_"That's pretty cool! You get to live beside the animals, and it's pretty peaceful I imagined."_

_"Not always, but it's home..."_ For some reason, there's was something odd in Archer's tone, Ruby wouldn't call it fondness.

 _"We also lived near a forest before moving here,"_ Ruby began as she surveys the area of others houses, the city itself just distances away in sight,  _"It was a small village, so everything here was kind of weird for me, but I'm getting use to it."_

She enters the forest,  _"There's a clearing up there, pretty far from my home and from the city. I think we'll reach it in about an hour."_

_"So what are you planning?"_

_"There's a skill I want to show you, but if you don't mind, maybe you can show me some of your moves?"_

_"Not a good idea, I can explain it to you in some detail but actually showing it could set off other Masters and Servants senses, I prefer keeping my cards hidden, you know?"_

_"Oh, alright, that's fine."_

_"It's not a smart move to just practice in the open,"_ A finer example of how much his Master needs to learn. He went silent, and surprising Ruby, he appeared next to her. "A-Archer?"

"This place though..." The bowman's hand placed upon one tree, "Can you think of a better spot to fight the enemy?"

Ruby looked at the forest to which Archer is looking in deeply, "As a battlefield? I don't know, it looks kind of a hard to move around." She saw the roots bearing, bushes, and thick trees which some are close together, not an ideal spot for her skill.

The Archer grinned, "Not for me." He thought over his Master's previous asking and turns to her, "Maybe I can show you this one trick of mine."

Ruby's eyes gleamed and the Archer flinched at the sight of it, "Great! I can't wait to see it! Oh my gosh I'm so excited to see how a Servant fights, almost just as much as seeing their weapons, oh, are you gonna use your crossbow? That's right, as a Servant your senses are more keener than a regular person, so you could see the dark or something like-"

At this point of noting Ruby's talkative nature, Archer turns and walks deeper into the forest, quite weary of her enthusiasm though he applaud to it, he hasn't ever come across one before beside one of the fairies he had known, showing how sheltered she must be from the rest of the word if she did came from a small village.

"Oh, wait up Archer!" Ruby ran after the departing Servant, suddenly reminded of the Archer Class Personal Skill: Independent Action.

* * *

_"Every Servant has something that makes them unique from each other." Her Uncle explains with a slurred tone, "They can be useful, but they can also have a downside. Let's take...An Archer for example." He sips from his canteen._

_"The Archer's Special Skill. Do you remember what it was?"_

_Ruby answered readily, "Independence. They can fight without support from the Master."_

_"Right. It may sound nice that you can just sit back and watch them do all the work, but then you're giving him more free reign than they're actually offered with this skill. You see, an Archer can go as far away from their Master as they like and do as they like, a little beyond than the Master's comfortable with, and frankly, the Archer may not particularly care about the Master, if the Master dies they still have a full week to look for another. Not only that, but with their independence, they can refuse the Master if they don't agree with them personally."_

_"Isn't that fine? They can have a say in something also. Just because they're copies doesn't make them far from who they use to be, right?"_

_"Depending on their personalities. Not everyone is a nice guy." He gulps down the drink from his canteen before continuing, "They're a little bit more rebellious this way, which makes them more susceptible to use a Command Seal on. It may be against human rights but if you want to keep them in line, if they keep being disagreeable with you, and if they do something that isn't by the Master's order, you gotta know when to draw the line, and not by the third line you drew for them to pass over again, you have to use a Seal when it really counts to make sure they don't go rogue, they could bring more damage to the war, and they can lead you to die."_

* * *

Ruby's eyes were focused on the back of Archer's green hood and cape, she still could hardly imagine how a hero who's here to help lead her to her doom, even if he is the Chivalrous Thief he still had chivalry in his title, and even with Independent Action - where normally a Servant has to be near their Master to protect and gain support from them with the Archer Class as an exception, Ruby doesn't believe Archer would just leave her just because he can.

She also isn't ready to believe that Archer is a bad person, he seemed pretty nice.

And then the Archer had disappeared from her sight, nothing but the woods itself, before Ruby could comprehend, she hears from her Servant.

**_"No Face May King."_ **


	3. In Revealing Views and A Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day starts, Ruby visits the city and talk with Archer some more, remembering last night's occurrence, and noting a cynical view her Archer has. Archer has now come to realized the extent of his Master's ideals to be a hero.

Ruby greeted the morning with delight, stretching her limbs and then getting out of bed, the last day of the weekend, and tomorrow she'll be going back to school. Honestly, it's not what she's looking forward to, being the new girl who moved up to two years, she tends to always be getting strange looks and it always just had her to duck and ran to her next class - it may had her look even weirder but she's the one who's been getting stared at a lot!  
  
The girl dresses for the new day, greeted her two family members a good morning, and joining them for breakfast. "Dad! Can I go to the city?" Ruby asked with a mouth full of eggs and toast.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Uh...school supplies." Ruby does need it for tomorrow, at least with the truth she'll have no problem.  
  
"Alright, but just remember, you have a curfew. You too young lady." He looks to Yang pointedly. The older sister raises both hands, fingers spread, "Hey, come on. I only came back late one time!"  
  
"With a boy in your arm?!"  
  
"He was my study partner!"  
  
"Like hel-" Tai coughed, and rephrased his next word, he wasn't willing to curse in front of the youngest in the room, "Like heck! You didn't even know I was home at that time!"  
  
"Well if I did I would have explained, and maybe you didn't have to run that guy out! That was my chance in getting a B in math!"  
  
Ruby gulped down the glass of orange juice, already adapting to this exchange between her father and Yang, and finished her meal, "I'm going now!" The two family members were curious by her excitement, but this was Ruby after all. "Remember! 7:00 P.M. sharp!"  
  
Ruby agreed, grabbing her bag, giving Zwei a rub on his head, and heads out to the door. The city in view, the girl happily walks to the bus stop, as she does so, she calls to her Servant.  
  
_"You there Archer?"_  
  
_"Yeah."_  
  
_"Ok, so we'll be in the city in about a couple of minutes. Is...there any place you like to see?"_  
  
She was met with a moment of silent, _"...Just following your lead. Besides, I got the info from the Grail about this age but it's not like I'll know the place bit by bit besides the language."_  
  
_"I guess that's true..."_ Ruby thought up a place, and then one came to mind, _"Alright, I know exactly where to go."_  
  
One bus stop later. She roams around town, this wasn't her first time being on her own but she still feels awkward seeing the many strangers in this city. Ok so maybe she is a little shy, she's not entirely a people's person, more so as a weapon expert that seeing another weapon is like meeting new people....but better!  
  
As it shows last night's events, soon after a showing of Archer's abilities.

* * *

 _"--Or Faceless King. Either way is fine. This is a Noble Phantasm of mine."_  
  
Ruby's mind received the information based on the name of the ability, and her eyes shone. To blend in with the surroundings, it was nearly on par with an Assassin's special skill to be undetected by any Servants, however, the Faceless King can only cover up the form, scent and even sound, a Servant can still tell that he is there but will have difficulties in pinpointing exactly where he is.  
  
"Whoa..." Ruby can see the potential of this Noble Phantasm, to strike when no enemy can pinpoint his location, the perfect sniper...  
  
...Ruby found it a little strange that a hero fights like this, more assassin like really, but she of course understands that he is an Archer so she didn't get too concern about this, she herself fights from a distance although she preferably acts head on. Still, it got her questioning.  
  
_"Goes with the story about the May King and Queen. Since you like Fairytales so much maybe I'll tell that story to you later tonight."_  
  
_"Cool, I can't wait to hear it."_ Ruby happily states.  
  
She was oblivious of how he expressed that and a true reasoning behind it. Damn he thought, his Master really is just a kid. This weight of that knowledge is crucial to his view of his Master.

 _"So this trick of yours must be special, you couldn't just tell me what spell you can cast at your level?"_ Robin said.

 _"It's...not actually a spell."_ At his silence, Ruby continues, _"I'm a novice but I'm by far a terrible Magi-"_ Archer wonders how long it would take until she figured it out _"-I mean I can do a few of the basic stuff, but I couldn't really be on par with a real Magi even if it'll take me ten years. So my uncle Qrow taught me another thing."_  
  
_"...A Magus, kid."_  
  
Ruby stopped shortly, _"Huh?"_  
  
_"Magi is a word you use when you involve more than one person or a group, a Magus is, well, you."_  
  
_"...oh. Right."_  
  
_"Just a little curious, how long have you been a Magus-in-training?"_  
  
_"Just, um, a couple of years."_ A couple long years of patience on Qrow's part, _"Since I was little but that's been mostly reading. I haven't started really training until I turned thirteen."_  
  
Archer recalled his Master's age, it's really not looking good in his eyes. Yes he mentioned he won't care how good she is, but that's only if she can make it up another way, looks like he shouldn't have said that then.  
  
_“Well you got the enthusiasm, that's one point.”_ Archer said.  
  
Ruby shrugged, _“I’m no magic user, but my uncle helped me make up for that. I’ll show it to you when we get there.”_  
  
They reached the clearing and it did take a while, during their walk Ruby had asked more about Archer and his life as a hero, he answered that he protected his forest from anyone meaning to intrude and bring harm, not the whole story however, he avoided getting into details about his Past. It was only a matter of time that his young Master would be getting dreams of it, but he rather not bring it up now. “You'll be getting some visions anyway, no need to have me tell you now.”  
  
Ruby didn’t wish to press so she left it at that with a nod, and that only slightly irritated the Archer, ‘Come on, at least act a little suspicious’ he thought to himself.  
  
He would think she’d ask one more time, he'd answer if she be more firm but the fact is she’s not trying. Instead she talks to him about other things, asking what kind of animals he had in this forest he protected, the moment he mentioned fairies, her eyes lit up like two of the stars in the sky, and he continues with his carefreeness attitude. Seeing how his Master is acting like an excitable pup, it was a little fun admittedly.  
  
At the clearing, Ruby ran to the other side and stopped in front of some thick bushes, spreading them apart, she dug up the ground and silver metal is revealed, pulling the handle she pulls a whole case out and unlocked it, her Servant Archer appeared beside her, curious.  
  
“You've been updated about the technology here by the Grail, right?”  
  
“Cars, Planes, mainly all the advancements.” Archer checked off.  
  
"Well, recently there's been a huge step in technology, but it's not public yet," Ruby opens the case, "I've studied in the understanding of weapon-creation, and although I've gone a little bit overboard in the design." She takes out a red and black large device she handle with both arms, "I'm really proud of my work. This is Crescent Rose. One of the few weapons that can fire with the magic gems produced by the Mage Associations."  
  
He examines the weapon, “So that's a gun?”  
  
“Not just a gun.” Ruby walks to the center, she dabbled in her invention, and with a click, some noises of mechanical shift, and an extension, a new form is revealed. “It’s also a scythe!”  
  
Both eyes widen, “Looks like some of the other Masters are in for a surprise, that'll be a sight to see.”  
  
Ruby smiled, “I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, like I'm really interested in your crossbow! It’s always better to see weapons than actual people, n-not that I wasn’t fine meeting you, it was nice getting to know you! And-”  
  
She’s at it again, the Archer noted, and it seems Ruby caught herself rambling too, "Anyway, this isn't really accepted by the Association, my uncle said that the Mages over there like more of the old-school ways.” Or in Qrow’s words, “Those cranky old Men are so stubborn to feel superior in their traditions than to work on improving.”  
  
Also, with these weapons, even the untrained Magus are eligible to enter schools like the Clocktower through a loophole, and it was for this reason that the Association won't take it lying down - It was still unclear to Ruby why that is the case.  
  
The Magus-in-training retracted the weapon into its rifle form. “And you made that?” Archer whistled, “I got myself a creative Master.”  
  
“Well, I'm really passionate in this sort of thing, thanks.” She then shuffled, “So...is it ok if I see you're crossbow a little closer?”  
  
“Huh?” Archer looked at the weapon attached to his arm and looks back at the waiting Rose, expecting and excited, he moved his arm forward. “Go ahead.”  
  
Ruby hurriedly closes in and examines the weapon, “I never seen a crossbow like this. Oh my gosh it's even better up close.”  
  
Archer intended to make sure he doesn't at all look uncomfortable - It's not like he gets impressed looks in his lifetime even if it's to his crossbow. Though the look on her face was a little amusing, he smirked.  
  
“Does it have a name?”  
  
Archer answered, “Yeah. Yew Bow, made from the Yew tree of Sherwood Forest, which can inflict poison the moment it strikes - So you should probably not touch it.”  
  
Hands hovering over the weapon, Ruby stilled, the smirk widens at her frozen form like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar - he can actually see her as an addict to sugar with how jumpy she seems to be.  
  
“Don't worry about it, it's my bow so it won't activate unless I want it too, just saying that you should be careful.”  
  
Ruby nodded, continuously admiring the weapon, “And did you craft this yourself? Oh my gosh you would be an amazing weapon designer!”  
  
A hollow laugh escaped, “Ok kid, I think you should calm down a bit.” Ruby blinked. “I'll tell you right now, I'm not all that impressive as you make me sound. Appreciate the encouragement but let's start using our head.” He patted her shoulder, “I bet with that creative brain of yours, you might have a few ideas with my bow, don't you?”  
  
Ruby thought it over, and she answered, “Yeah, I got some pretty good ideas.”  
  
“Can't wait to hear them then, how about we call it a night and start thinking more about the war tomorrow?”  
  
Ruby nodded, “Sure! We can go to town first thing in the morning!” Ruby checks her watch, it was indeed getting very late, “Alright then Archer, let's get a full night of rest.”  
  
“You're the boss.” Archer said, and the girl, looking more enthusiastic than ever, turned her heels and began leaving the clearing. It is actually a good thing for his Master to get plenty of rest, just sleep through the night, and Archer will have plenty of time to scout the city, see if he can find and one-shot any of the Masters.

* * *

 _"So how do you like the city so far? I mean, how do you even see it all? What's it like being in Spirit Form?"_  
  
_"Geez kid, one question at a time. I won't know which one you want me to answer first."_  
  
_"Oh, sorry. Um, what's it like being in Spirit Form?"_ Ruby sat on a bench with a freshly baked cookie in hand, they had just left the bakery and it was actually a lot more interesting than Ruby would have thought. Just a mention about how these cookies are known to be homemade, Archer debunked it by comment alone, "Homemade my ass, I can practically _feel_ the machine running even as a ghost," Was what he said, as much as Ruby wanted to scold him for swearing, she was interested at the thought that Archer may have been a baker.  
  
Nevertheless, even if Ruby does love homemade more than machine made, it was a really good cookie so she bought it anyway. Taking a bite out of it, she listens to Archer's response, _"Convenient, I guess. Phase through anything solid easily, only downside is that my normals senses aren't of much use unless I actually materialize."_  
  
_"So then how do you see?"_  
  
_"It's basically how ghosts live, spiritual senses are there, but without an actual body you can't really feel it. Hah, guess it's got it's inconvenience too."_  
  
_"How does it feel?"_  
  
_"Uh... Kind of natural actually, but I guess that's the Grail's fault."_ Ruby hasn't caught the tone in Archer when he mentioned the Grail.  
  
_"It must be so cool to be a Heroic Spirit."_  
  
Archer was silent.  
  
_"You're powered through legends, and I bet you've done a lot of good things, being paired with a hero is already amazing.”_  
  
If manifested, Archer would be scratching his cheek. Not really embarrassed, his Master has no idea after all.  
  
_“I mean I've read the tale of Robin Hood but yours is probably different, even if I wasn't sure what to think of it, in the end, the hero Robin Hood helped people.”_

Sure, until they decide to go against him, Archer isn't that mad at his fate, humans are only as such after all.

 _"...Why don't we check out that park?”_  
  
_"Sure!”_ Ruby gets up from the bench and heads to the park.  Reaching there, Ruby walked along the path and until deciding to get closer to the pond, she smiled at the sight of a duck and her ducklings and sat on the grass.

 _"By the way Archer."_ Ruby began, tossing a bit of her treat to the passing duck, _"What's your wish for the Grail?"_

 _"Can't say I'm interested in it."_ Archer began, _"It sure would be good though if such a thing can actually grant miracles."_

The girl's eyes widen, _"Wait, you don't believe the Grail can grant a wish?"_

 _"Its like the saying, too good to be true, that kind of thing. I don't really have much trust in that Grail's promise."_  Archer waits to see if his Master will get defensive, scold him for his disbelief in the wish-granting device, he saw a frown beginning to form but it went as quickly as it came.

 _"Well, you can't be too sure."_ She said optimistically, _"I mean, it's what everyone's fighting for, so there's gotta be something the Grail can do."_

What a simple person, _"Hey, don't worry about me just because I don't believe it, I'll still give my best efforts in this war. You got a wish for the Grail then?"_

 _"Yeah,"_ her answer was said, _"For everyone to have a happy ending."_

She heard a choke from her Servant, _“Archer? Are you ok?”_

 _"You said that without any hesitation..."_ He was truly unprepared for that even for her earlier show of being a youth still.  _"This wish of yours, would that happen to be inspired by those fairytales you mentioned reading so much?"_

_"It gave me an idea, yeah. But I do want everyone to have a good life, and to have it end with a happy note. I want to help people sure, but if the Grail can grant miracles, maybe it can grant this one."_

Even in spirit form, he cringed deeply. Never had he met somone with a mind-set like hers that irks the Archer to so many degrees. She's not annoying, she's an okay kid, a likable dork, but he believed that she seriously needs to grow - be a little suspicious of others, pick your battles carefully and not be convinced you can take them all, practice the lying better, just something that can keep her alive especially with the war going on.

And if indeed Ruby is so righteous that she would follow the lessons from kids tales, no matter how skilled she is and how clever she can be in battle plans, that kind of ideal is gonna break her down in the real world.  
  
_“Listen, kid.”_ Archer began, _“You know those stories that got you inspired, those are just stories, they don't teach you how the world really works. It's a nice idea for anybody to get a happy ending but that's just it, an idea, and not a lot of people get that ending. I dont think even the Grail can make such a thing come true, if it turns out it can do some miracle,”_ Ruby's eating of the cookie slowed, a small frown formed, _“It's like making a wish upon a star, you think doing that will change the world in one night?”_  
  
She coughed, captured by surprise. She...may have done that one time. But only when she was really little!  
  
_“...Ah geez it's worse than I thought.”_ His tone sounded more firm, _“Look, the real world isn't a Fairytale, it doesn't just end on a happy note, if it did, there sure wouldn't be much use for heroes anymore if everyone's life is going decent, and I mean everyone.”_  
  
_“...Well, that's why there are heroes even now.”_ She smiled at the sky, _“To protect people, and for me, it's not about the glory of it, I just want for the best for everyone."_

Archer didn't respond, and Ruby stands, _"You know, it wouldn't hurt to be a little optimistic."_ She said,  _"I know it won't be easy, but if we work hard, things will turn out ok."_

Her encouragment and unshaken belief in such a simple solution did not make things easier for Archer. _"Come on! We're going to the Church, there's a priest I know there who's also aware of the war. I better go and let him meet you."_

Archer simply said nothing, though at this moment, something had been solidified only he himself is aware.


End file.
